


Not Truly Logic

by Logan_Jekyll



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, No Clue What Im Doing, This is my first work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logan_Jekyll/pseuds/Logan_Jekyll
Summary: When Logic dies someone has to fill the void. Janus decides its his place to replace Logic and Patton's lover.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1: His Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic being posted so sorry if it sucks. The trigger warnings for this series are Mentioned suicide and cussing

**Remus POV**

"Logic" i call out as i made my way into his room. "Oh Logan~" What a shame. Hes not here. Oh well i'll just fuck with his room. Lets just knock down all his books. Moving all the items on his desk slightly. Where could he be anyway? it's like 4:00am. Ooh i'm gonna replace his pillows with organs. That should be a nice surprise for him. Hm?, whats this. i pick up this note thingy on his bed. "Dear Patton, I am very sorry for what you are about to read." you know what, this sounds like a suicide note. "I couldn't handle being ignored, I was unwanted so I decided to take my leave" Holy shit.. This might actually be a suicide note. Of course i gotta laugh didn't think Logan would be the first to go. I should show Dee. "Ohh Janus" i run into his room. "Janusss wake up" i whine to him. "Remus..its 4:32..go back to bed.." his voice seemed so tired "But Jan i found something cool in Logan's room." "What?" he groans at me "Its a note to Patton" he rolls over so hes looking at me. "Hand it over" I give him the note as he sits up. As he reads his has a weird expression. I thought he would like it. "Remus, This is a suicide note" "yeah i know" He took a deep breath "Do you know what this means for Thomas?" "No rational thinking?" "That and he'll be extremely sad from Patton." "Why Patton?" "Did you forget that those two were together?" he asks me in the like i swear to god tone. its pretty common for him "umm Maybe?" Janus gets up and begins to pace across the room. I look at him "I know that face, What are you planning?" He turns to face me "What if they never knew he was gone?" Oh shit "Janus don't tell me yo-" and before i could finish Logan was the one looking at me.


	2. Replacement

**Remus POV**

”Janus come on, don’t do this” It’s not healthy for him. Yeah I may be intrusive thoughts or whatever but I care about him. “Remus, I’m doing what’s best for Thomas.” Before I could say anything he left.

**Janus POV**

I head over to Logan's room. I still can’t believe he ducked out. I took the note Remus game me threw it away. I got changed into Logan’s Pajamas and got into his bed. Is this really the right thing to do. What am I thinking of course it is....Right?

//Authors note: sorry this chapter is very short, I’m writing this at night but I’ll try to get the next chapter out soon. Thank you to everyone who read this and enjoyed it//


End file.
